Al Capone
"You can get much farther with a kind word and a gun than with a kind word alone." ''- Al Capone'' "Al Capone was untouchable, because he had everybody paid off - the police, the judges, the juries...there was no way they could get Al Capone." ''- Meyer Lansky II, Mafioso descendant'' Al Capone: Crime-lord mastermind who smuggled liquor in the Prohibition-Era 1920's and '30's Vs... Jesse James, bank robber and outlaw, from the notorious James-Younger Gang... WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Stats Al Capone Gang *1922 - 1931 *Members - 10 - 20 *Crimes - Bootlegging & Murder *Symbol - Tommy Gun (Main Weapon) Spike's bio: Although he was never successfully convicted of racketeering charges, Capone's mobster career ended in 1931, when he was indicted and convicted by the federal government for income-tax evasion. He was sent to a series of prisons including Alcatraz, which was the longest and most famous of his sentences.﻿ Weapons Battle Jesse James Al Capone The battle begins in an American history museum in Chicago hosting an exhibit about the Confederate States. Inside, Jesse James, his brother Frank James, and two other gang members are breaking the glass exhibits and arming themselves with Colt revolvers. Meanwhile, Al Capone and three of his men drive up to the museum, alerting the James Gang who have finished loading up their newly acquired revolvers. The Capone Gang enter and are suddenly ambushed by Jesse James and his men. Jesse's team score the first kill in the quickdraw showdown. A hailstorm of bullets ensues as both factions open fire on each other, with a Capone flunky taking out one of Jesse's men out with a Tommy gun. Amidst the gunfire, Jesse James's other henchman steals a Winchester rifle from one of the cabinets and lays down some suppressing fire while Jesse and Frank retreat further into the museum. Al Capone's men come out of cover and begin chasing them, with Al Capone dusting off his hat and following close behind. Jesse's rifleman stops in a hallway and cocks the Winchester, shooting one of Capone's two remaining men as he rounds the corner. Frustrated, Capone's other henchman tries to shoot down the outlaw, fruitlessly firing in all directions. Al Capone catches up and the two men begin to run after Jesse James's crew. The third man struggles to catch up, but is stabbed from behind by Frank, who emerges from a dark closet with the Bowie knife. Capone and his last co-hort enter an office, where Jesse and his henchman are waiting for them. Jesse shoots Capone's man with the revolver, catching him off guard. Capone quickly ducks for cover behind a desk right before the rifleman finishes the last man on Capone's team with a shot from the Winchester. The rifleman waits for Capone to make his move, unaware that Capone is pulling the pin from his MK2 "Pineapple" Grenade. He hurls the grenade over the desk and quickly hides again. The rifleman attempts to shoot Capone, but is killed by the explosion before he gets a chance. Capone gets up and tries to steal one of the revolvers, but Jesse James shoots it out of Capone's hand. Realizing he has been beat, Capone slowly stands up with his hands in the air. Jesse James sneers as he pulls the triggers on his revolvers, only to find that both of his guns are out of bullets. Jesse quickly flees while the infuriated Capone pulls off his trench coat and gloves and puts on his brass knuckles, intent on beating Jesse to death. Jesse runs for his life, but is cornered when he winds up at an exhibit for a western jail cell. He turns around to see that Capone has caught up. He tries to pistol whip Capone, but Capone blocks the swing and counters with a punch in the gut with the brass knuckles. Removing his hat, Capone forces Jesse into the mock jail cell and begins to brutally beat Jesse. After kicking James to the floor, Capone draws his Stiletto knife while Jesse gets up with his Bowie knife at hand. Scarface Al goes in for a thrust, but Jesse hooks his hand with the stock of the revolver and stabs Capone at his arm. Enraged, Capone then kicks James as he drops his stiletto, forcing Jesse to also drop his knife. Capone grabs James and continues to lay into him with the knuckles. Right as he's about to deliver the killing blow, the both of them hear a gun cock. Capone looks up to see Frank James with the Winchester. Frank fires the gun, hitting Capone dead center between the eyes. Jesse James celebrates the victory after dusting off his hat, then runs off with his brother to steal whatever they can of the museum. Video Note: The video contains blood and is not for the squeamish. Al Capone (loss) 'Vs. Jesse James ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYG0nqxwcwU Trivia *Capone's driver is shown in the fight but never leaves his car. This is similar to the boat driver for the Somali Pirates. *Capone was also called Scarface after a knife fight scarred the left side of his face. *The Al Capone Gang is officially known as the Chicago Outfit. *Although not mentioned in the show, Al Capone was 5' 10" and 250lb before his arrest. This makes Capone the heaviest warrior. *2 of Capone's men were armed with Tommy Guns with 50 round drum magazines, the third man was armed with a Tommy Gun with 30 round clip magazines. *This is the only time two warriors of the same team survived the battle. *Capone himself lead his bodyguards for many driveby shootings and murders. He was arrested many times but witnesses were threatened and the charges were dropped. *Several clips from the Mafia vs. Yakuza episode are reused for this episode, including beating a man in an alley with a Baseball Bat and throwing a Molotov Cocktail through a rival business's window. In real life, Capone wanted to join the Mafia but couldn't as he was an Italian-American instead of fully Italian. However the Chicago Outfit were allied with the Mafia. *Once, upon a visit to Florida, Capone found himself surrounded by a group of police officers pointing shotguns at him. He remarked, "Well, I'll be damned. You'd think I was Jesse James." *Capone's favored ride was a green 1928 Cadillac Town Sedan. It had 3,000 pounds of bullet-proof armor beneath the standard body. Its windshield and windows were made of recently developed inch thick bullet proof glass. In total the armor made the car weigh 9,000 pounds. Following the attack on Pearl Harbor, the car was pulled out of storage to shuttle FDR to his speech before Congress, asking a declaration of war against Japan. Gallery Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Named Warriors Category:Modern American Warriors Category:Defeated Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Season 2 Category:Enemies of the USA